Dead
by Deadient
Summary: Eagere.


**Scandalous**

**Story: **Scandalous**  
Author: **Akemi-sempai**  
Rating:** Rated M for safety. Contains violence and**  
Summary: **Yelan sees her son with another one of his collection of one-night-stand girlfriends-secretary, again, and decides to do something about it. Yelan sees Sakura and decides to make Sakura his secretary. What will happen? Can Sakura break his habit? Yelan wants Sakura to change him but Sakura doesn't know about that. Please R&R!  
**Author's notes:** This is one of them Playboy Syaoran fanfictions. XD I've read many of them and intended to write one of them for quiet a while now. So here it is. Please R&R**  
Disclaimer:** I own not of the Card Captor Sakura characters, although, I do own the plot! ^o^

---

**In the office**

It was a lazy Tuesday morning in early Spring. The sky had a couple of fluffy clouds, the sun was partially shining from behind those clouds and the birds were still sleeping.

Yelan was walking pass her son, Li Syaoran's, office in the Li Corporation company. Yelan stole a glimpse inside Syaoran's office. Everything seemed normal – she thought she saw a woman sitting on Syaoran's table, she was wearing a skimpy, red dress, and she was leaning towards him, her cleavage right at his face. Yelan rubbed her eyes and looked again, that woman was not there. Suspicious, Yelan knocked on her son's door and walked in.

"M-Mother!" Syaoran stuttered but then quickly retain his calmness, "what are you doing here? I assume everything is alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is alright, Xiao Lang," Yelan hastily said as she looked down at him and around his table. "I just have come to inform you that we have a meeting at 12:30 later, at the usual room; we're just checking the status of our other companies overseas. I expect you to be there and time," she sternly stated.

"Yes, Mother," Syaoran replied, monotonously. _'Sheesh... Leave already...!'_

"Oh, and Xiao Lang, where's your secretary?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran lied, "She's not here yet, Mother."

"Okay," Yelan said and looked back as she walked out of the room. _'No, I didn't imagine it; _her _grey coat was sticking out of his drawer.' _Yelan mentally noted that she needed to get him a new secretary, _pronto_.

-o-

**At the meeting**

Syaoran was at the meeting early, before anyone was there in the meeting room, with his secretary, Kano Emiko, sitting very comfortably on him, looking very happy. Emiko was tall, wearing a thin, half-see through, white sleeve-less shirt, (which showed her hot pink bra underneath), and a black miniskirt, along with black heels. She had golden, dangly earrings, which had diamond cuts on the ends, hanging lightly onto her ears. Her face was covered with a think layer of, foundation, pink eye shadow, navy eyeliner and navy mascara, and red, hot lipstick. Syaoran was wearing a newly designed, especially for him too, modern-day suit, which had multiple collars sticking out, and as always, wearing his million-dollar, heart melting, grin.

If someone were to walk pass the meeting room, Emiko would jump off Syaoran and pretended to be doing some paperwork. As soon as they passed, she would instantly jump on him again, resuming their seductive teases.

The two were in each other too much to notice Yelan looking from outside. Furious, Yelan went back to where she came from and stomped her way back to the meeting room; she wanted to announce that she has arrived. As soon as they heard the stomps, Emiko jumped off Syaoran immediately, fixing up her pushed-up skirt and half-unbuttoned shirt and hair. Yelan walked into the room. Other members of the company also shuffled in.

"A-ah, Mother!" Syaoran began, "Shall we begin?"

Yelan nodded, everyone shuffled into the room and took their places, "We shall commence the meeting. Is there anything important that any of you should mention before we start?"

"A-ah, hai, Li-sama, our car company recently had a major loss! We have a loss of 1.5 million Yen!"

Yelan was furious, "Why did you not tell me earlier?!"

"G-gomennasai, well, when I went to your office to find you this morning, you were not there."

"Oh, well that is my bad–"

"M-Mother, may I please be excused? I am not feeling well..." Syaoran half-lied, as he put his head in his palms. _'I think I need some rest after this…'_

Yelan hesitated, "Yes, you may, Xiao Lang," and she inwardly frowned.

'_Acting lessons paid off, didn't it?' _Syaoran thought, _'but something seems wrong...' _Syaoran stood up with the "help" of Emiko; he was leaning his head on Emiko's shoulders, helping himself to a very "nice" view.

"Kano-san, please escort him back to his office, oh, and please come back here; you will be needed as Xiao Lang cannot stay," Yelan was not requesting but demanding Emiko to come back.

Emiko took a quick glimpse at Syaoran and back at Yelan, "Hai, Li-sama, I will be back shortly."

'_Shortly better mean shortly!' _Yelan thought irately. "Thank you, Kano-san."

'_Mother is on to me again,'_ Syaoran thought grimly as he walked down the hallway, back to his office with Emiko.

The two entered Syaoran's office, "Oh, what's wrong, Syao-kuuunnn...?" Emiko said childishly, poking his cheek.

"Oh, uh, nothing, 'Miko," Syaoran said lightly, "I was just... thinking..." Syaoran sat down if his chair, with his head on the end of his wrist.

Emiko started rubbing his temple, "Here, let me help you..." she said seductively.

"No, my mother is expecting you at the moment. Go down to her now before she gets mad or she might fire you," Syaoran said coldly.

Taken back, Emiko quickly replied with hints of fake sadness in her voice, "Oh, ok, it's just... it's just... I'll be l-leaving now..." Emiko turned and started walking quickly out of his office, expecting him to run back to her, saying _"sorry"_ and an _"I didn't mean to hurt you"._

She was partially right. Syaoran sighed inwardly, _'Women these days, so feign,'_ and he shook his head. He walked slowly up to her, put his right hand on her left shoulder and simply said, "Sorry, Emiko. My mother is waiting for you, please go." Emiko nodded slightly and went. Syaoran let out a long sigh and sunk back in his chair.

-o-

**At the Cafeteria**

Yelan was walking around the cafeteria, looking for someone more... suitable to be Syaoran's secretary. Someone who can resist his... charms and be able to get work done without... seducing him or falling for his seductions.

A girl with long, brown-dyed-blonde hair. She was good looking but seemed to lazy and desperate-for-a-guy. _'Nope, she's too… what's that word…? No, she's just another girl who would just die to have him in her bed.'_

Another girl walked into the cafeteria. She had beautiful jade green eyes, short, auburn brown hair, and seemed nice in Yelan's point of view. _'Now to test how she reacts to men.' _Yelan narrowed her eyebrows; testing people was against her code. _'Mm..? There comes one now.'_

Kinomoto Sakura was walking towards the _Healthy Eating_ vending machine to buy one of those microwaveable meals. A guy of 25 years old approached her at the vending machine.

"Heyya, Sakura," he said, placing his right arm over her left shoulder, leaning over her. "Have you considered my offer, babe?"

Sakura squirmed out of his embracement said simply stated, "Yes, for a matter of fact, I have, Honda-san."

"And what will it be, sexy?" he said cornering her once again, but with his other arm this time.

"No, and that's final. I am far too busy for you, sorry."

His eyebrows narrowed and cornered her with both of his arms this time, "You will be my girlfriend and that's the end of _that_." He leaned closer to her as to kiss her neck but she slapped him. Across his face. Hard. He put his hand up to his face where she had slapped him in astonishment, and as he did, Sakura escaped from him with her lunch to her office.

From where Yelan was standing, she couldn't hear what was being said, but understood completely by the actions that had been used so. Satisfied, she decided that she would talk to this young lady after another meeting. _'At least, I didn't have to test her myself.'_

---

Phew…! That's a lot for me. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go and study for my Yearly Exam**s**. I'll try to update before the 20th of December this year. _Try___that is, not a promise. I hope you enjoyed it. I WILL have, most likely, uploaded the next chapter by that date already. Please Review, I'm hoping to get at least 12 reviews before I upload the next chapter. Be nice and please do review. =)

Oh, and by the way, 1.5million Yen is roughly equal to 15,045US$ and 21,779AUS$. I didn't want to be so harsh on the company.


End file.
